What If?
by donalddeutsch
Summary: This is a story of What if Harry had been raised by different people. They are going to be One shot stories. First up What If Harry Potter was raised by Jean Grey?


**What if?**

Chapter One: What if Harry had been raised by Jean Grey

A/N: This is going to be a bunch of one shot stories about what if Harry had been raised by different people, and how he would have turned out. This should be an interesting story as it goes along, and the one shots will be anywhere from 1000 words on up, I will write them til I figure them to be done.

Jean Grey, also known as Phoenix, and Marvel Girl of the X-Men, was out doing tour for the X-Men while they were in England for a bit of a vacation. She was just looking around, making sure that this Halloween Night, in the early 80's was quiet like usual. What she wasn't prepared to hear was the cry of a child, and the screams of a mother. She flew down to see what was going on, but was to late for the child's parents. She went into the house, and found whom she assumed was his father dead in the living room, and then felt a disturbance upstairs. She ran upstairs, hoping that she wasn't to late to save the mother, but when she got there, she saw a man in a black robe flicking a piece of wood, and saying something like Avada Kedabra at a red headed woman. She fell to the floor, obviously dead, and the man turned to the baby. She tried to stop him, but he tried using his stick again on him, but for some reason, the light bounced off of the baby and hit the man, knocking him down dead also.

The child, no more than 1 or 2 years old, Jean surmised, looked up at her and at his mommy and started crying for her. She picked him up, and started rocking him back and forth. "Shh little man, everything will be ok now, I won't let the bad guys get you anymore." She didn't know what was going on, but she felt an instant pulling to this young child, and felt a maternal instinct, just like he was her own child.

She looked around for something that would indicate his name, or who he was. She looked at the room and noticed that their were moving pictures all around. She shook her head, and didn't think anything of it. She went to what she assumed was the parents bedroom, next door, and looked for some identification of them and who they were. She found a baby book titled, "Harry's First Year, the first year of Harry James Potter." She had to smile to herself thinking that these were loving parents, and that they would have wanted what was best for their child if something happened to them. She found some other identification indicating that the man and the woman were James and Lily Potter, his parents. She also found a phone book that had a few numbers in it of friends and family. She began to hear voices downstairs, and she did a mind probe to make sure that they were friend, not foe. When she came across the mind of an older gentlemen, she was thrown out roughly, and she went downstairs to see what was going on, with Harry on her hip, for he wouldn't let her go for anything. "Who are you, and what do you have to do with this child's parents being killed?" She asked the question with an authority that belied what she really felt. There were five people downstairs, a woman, and four men that had sticks pointing at her. She waved her hand, and the sticks came to her hand, where she stuck them into her pocket. "Now will someone please answer my question, or am I going to have to call in my friends and take you out?"

The older man with the long white beard looked her in the eye with his twinkling eyes and smiled. "Don't worry ma'am, we're friends of the Potters, and we were just wondering what happened? By the way, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, and these are my friends. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Transfigurations, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and grounds of Hogwarts., Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, two of the closest friends of the Potters. Now may I ask your name, and how you came to be in possession of young Harry at this time."

Jean relaxed a bit, but only on the outside when she sensed that the old man wasn't lying to her. "Sorry for being rude Albus, but I was flying around on patrol for my group, when I heard a mental cry for help from a woman. I came down here to check it out, but I'm sorry, I was to late for them. I came up to the nursery just as the man was saying something, and I assume was Lily, fell to the ground dead, and before I could do anything, the man said the same words to Harry here, but the light bounced off of him, and killed the man. By the way, my names Jean Grey of the X-Men." She stuck out her hand to shake the others and handed them back their sticks.

"Well Ms Grey, it seems that we have an interesting situation here. I was going to take and put Harry with his relatives, but it seems that he has grown quite attached to you, and I don't think it would be right to take him away from someone that looks so much like his mother. I just ask that you allow him to attend Hogwarts in 10 years, when he turns 11. I have heard of your group, and am assured that he will be as safe, if not happier with you than with his Aunt and Uncle. If you have any questions, please write to this address in London, and it will get to me." He handed her a card, with a muggle mail drop address. "I would suggest you get back to your people with Harry and some of his stuff, because our Ministry of Magic is going to be here any second to investigate. Don't worry, I will take care of everything on this end, and be checking in on Harry everyonce in a while, either I or one of these other four."

Jean nodded and went about getting stuff ready for Harry with Minervas help. She got his clothes, and the photo album so he would know who his parents were, and a few other memorabilia. She smiled when Harry had stuck his thumb in his mouth, and fell asleep on her shoulder. She didn't have a problem with this, and was glad that he was feeling more comfortable with her now, probably thinks that I'm his mum anyway, I do look like her. "Don't worry Lily and James, I will take care of him like my own." She made that promise to the air, a promise to Harry's dead parents.

Harry had the time of his life growing up at the X-Mansion in New York. He took and was friends with all the Mutants, and was especially happy when his adoptive mom married Scott Summers finally. He smiled and was happy to have two people as parents once again.

Professor Dumbledore and the others kept their promise to keep up with his growing up and his progress over the years, and he learned all about his parents, their friends, and the Magical World. He started Hogwarts on the September 1st after his 11th birthday, and was sorted into Gryffindor of course. All else stayed the same, except he invited his friends to America to meet his family and friends during vacations and holidays. He spent time with the Weasley's and became friends with Ron and Ginny, along with the Muggle Born student named Hermione Granger, who he was proud to introduce to his mother and father after he graduated as his fiancee. He defeated Voldemort after his sixth year, with the help of the X-Men and his training from Hogwarts. He lived happily ever after.

A/N2: I might take and take out the last paragraph sometime in the future, and write this as a X-Men, Harry Potter crossover, don't know yet. Next will be What If Harry had been raised by??? Don't know, you chose, and let me know in a review. I will let you know who my choices are for this story right now.

1. Dr. John Carter of ER

2. The Charmed Ones

3. Sirius

4. Remus

5. The Lovegoods

6. Elves

Help me decide, it will help me make my decisions on who I want to put in this, the more the merrier. If it is something I don't know, I will try my hardest to find out about them and work it out. Please read and review, Donald Deutsch.


End file.
